


jealousy

by sblivred



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Hand Jobs, Jealous Oh Sehun, Jealousy, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Sebaek - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, eventual part 2, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblivred/pseuds/sblivred
Summary: Sehun is mad as hell because co members of superm won't stop flirting with his boyfriend, Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 35





	jealousy

„Hey Babe ! I’m home” Baekhyun screamed when he entered his apartment waiting for his boyfriend, Sehun to welcome him. 

„Dance room” he screamed back, with Baekhyun being an idol and Sehun being a choreographer a dance room was pretty useful for them.

They have been together for seven years now, Baekhyun met Sehun when he was having his first big concert and Sehun was teaching back up dancers the choreography. It was like a love at the first sight, making Baekhyun feeling like a teenager again, and Sehun wasn’t better. He wouldn’t thought that this one boy will flip his world up side down but lately something feel odd for Baekhyun, like Sehun is distancing himself.

„Here he is, my handsome boyfriend” Baekhyun said spotting shirtless Sehun in a middle of dance room „ I missed you” he said cuddling into Sehun’s chest. 

„Hey and here is my talented boyfriend” Sehun answered kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, smiling to him fondly

„I have to tell you so many things, you want believe what Ten have told me-”

„I don’t really care about them" Sehun said eyeballing I’m gonna take a shower okey?” he add leaving Baekhyun alone. 

It all started a year ago when Baekhyun get involved into „super m” project, a boyband created of idols who already debuted in different groups or solo, Baekhyun being a ladder of the group wants to be friend with everyone but Sehun doesn’t seems to like it. 

This month a group had a comeback which means Baekhyun is back with the co members and all the activities. 

~

„Fucking Ten” 

Sehun thought feeling warm water on his muscles. He loves Baekhyun, he loved him ever since he saw him for the first time and he will always love him. He wants marry him, adopt a child or dog or cat even a lizard anything Baekhyun wants. 

But

The only thing Sehun doesn’t really like about his boyfriend is that he’s so friendly to everyone that he can’t notice when people stop being only a friend and want something more.  
Sehun doesn’t blame them, he knows how easily it is to fall for Baekhyun, but he did it first.  
Sehun knows he acts like an asshole but he can’t control it, he can’t control being jealous every time he opens a twitter just to found out another video of his boyfriend and some random guys clinging into him, trying to make him smile like he does, trying to hug him like he does he can cut his own dick to bet that they want to kiss him like he does maybe even fuck him like he can.  
It make Sehun furious, all this tension and anger building up inside him made him think that he might even explode.

„Sehun are you okey?” Baekhyun asked through the door, his soft voice treating Sehun like the best medicine.

„Yes I’m coming” Sehun answered 

„Okey the dinner is ready we can eat in living room and watch something”

~

Her body has been found in a forest, cut in a half-

„I was watching it” Sehun said looking directly into Baekhyun’s eyes.He was actually interested in a criminal show they have been watching with Baek, what made him change subject of his interest was Baekhyun himself, who sat his ass on sehun’s lap and paused the movie at the same time.

„That’s all you want to say to me after a whole day of not seeing me? That you were watching some stupid show, it’s happening again, you’re distancing yourself from me again” Baekhyun said angry „You were always supportive to my career but ever since this stupid boyband happened you’re acting like it’s hurting you!” he said, tears in his eyes and hands on Sehun’s chest, like he was wanting to comfort himself but trying to didn’t hug Sehun.

„Because it is hurting me!, seeing other men touching you like they do is hurting me Baekhyun, seeing this everywhere on internet, tv and magazines is hurting me!” 

„Why are you feeling like this, when you know you are the only one I love, the only one I will ever love” Baekhyun said putting his head on Sehun’s shoulder, cuddling into him.

„Because you’re the only special thing about me, the fact that I’m the one who’s having you like this, is special, from all the people who wants this I’m the one you have chose and I’m too scared to lose you” Sehun said hugging Baekhyun

„You won’t” Baekhyun said kissing Sehun’s neck „You will never lose me” another few kisses this time higher on Sehun’s jaw line „Because I won’t leave you, I’m not going anywhere” Baekhyun said before kissing Sehun’s lips.

The choreographer didn’t wait long to make kiss deeper, squeezing his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, leading his tongue on Baekhyun’s throat, giving some butterflies kisses on his neck and then back to his lips.

Baekhyun was feeling like he was on a cloud, with Sehun’s mouth marking his neck along with his jaw line and collarbones, big, strong hands squeezing his ass and feeling of Sehun’s half hard dick while he was trusting his hips opposite Sehun’s once.

„I want you to think about me every time they’re trying to be that close to you” Sehun whispered to Baekhyun when he picked him up, stepping towards their bedroom.

„I want you to remember how I’m touching you every time they are trying to touch you” Sehun said throwing Baekhyun on a bed, and taking off his shirt. 

Baekhyun moaned loud when Sehun was on top of him, kissing him again trying to make it even more deep, showing his dominance just like he was saying „you are mine”. 

„You’re so hot when you’re jealous” Baekhyun whispered „I want you to fuck me” singer said stroking Sehun’s muscles and shoulders with his fingers, he trapped Sehun’s between his legs, scratching his head, keeping it down close to his neck to make sure that sehun won’t stop kissing him.

„You want that? You want me to fuck you?’’ Sehun asked taking Baekhyun’s hoodie off 

„Yes” Baekhyun trembled, feeling cold air on his chest and warm mouth on his left nipple right after.

„Or maybe you’re getting bored of being fucked, maybe now you want to be in control, fuck this few twinks from your band huh?” Sehun said, unzipping Baekhyun’s pants, taking them off along with his underwear „You like being adored by them don’t you? Being in a centrum of their attention, they look forward to you and you love this, don’t you?” He added „So tell me Baekhyun what you really wants, me fucking you or you fucking them?” Sehun asked kissing and bitting Baekhyun’s tights who was now moaning even louder 

„ I…I don’t…” Baekhyun moaned breathing heavily feeling Sehun’s hand on his cock, the other one clenching on Baekhyun’s hair, leaning his head back, making his neck more exposed and flexed 

„You don’t, what?” Sehun asked jerking Baekhyun off, Baekhyun unable to answer, moaning rough. His vice usually soft, beautiful voice of an amazing singer, but not in situations like this. Not in a bed with Sehun, he is forgetting everything he learned at vocal lessons.

„Say it out loud Baekhyun” Sehun said slowing down, hearing his boyfriend cries.

„I don’t want them” singer said scratching Sehun’s back „I want you, only you” 

„Good” Sehun said winking at Baekhyun while getting up to take off his jeans. Before Sehun could say anything Baekhyun was all over him again, kissing him and taking his underwear off. 

„I want to suck you, I want to be a good boy”

„Then do it” Sehun said lowering Baekhyun on his body, his hard cock next to delicate face of his lover, everyone can see Baekhyun’s face on twitter on youtube, everywhere, but Sehun is the only one who is seeing Baekhyun like this. Wrecked and naked with his plumply lips around his dick. No matter how hard people will try to be close with Baekhyun, his Baekhyun, he will always be naked in their bed at the end of the day. 

Feeling of Sehun’s dick in his mouth, thrusting deep into his throat made him proud, proud because he is making his lover feel good, satisfied. He knows he won’t be able to swing that well tomorrow, he knows he won’t be able to dance as usual he will be wrecked and he can’t wait for it, but it’s worth it. He is showing Sehun that he’s the one he is the one who has him and who will have him. Forever .

„You’re good, so good, keep going” Sehun said noticing tears in Baekhyun’s eyes „You can take it, right? You are my good boy aren’t you?” He asked, comforting Baekhyun gagging on his dick.

Baekhyun nodded, being a good boy he is trying to show Sehun how good he can be for him. 

„I’m proud of you” Sehun said standing back, laying Baekhyun on bed again, kissing him to show that he mean it. Baekhyun could feel Sehun’s fingers close to his entrance they were already cold from lubricate. He didn’t even notice when Sehun use it, he was getting to much things at the same time to care about stupid lube. Sehun’s hand squeezing his waist and his tongue playing with his nipple. 

Baekhyun’s hand on Sehun’s head, to make sure he will stay here, stay where he belongs Baekhyun thought.

„You are…You’re not fast enough” Baekhyun moaned thrusting his hips, two fingers already deep inside him but it’s not enough for him, he knows sehun can give him something better, bigger, and he wants it.

„Not a race” Sehun whispered taking his fingers out.

„Please” Baekhyun said, disgusted at weird feeling of emptiness inside him. 

„There’s no need to beg, you will get this” Sehun said positing himself between Baekhyun’s legs. One thing leading to another and Baekhyun was feeling full again. 

„You wanted this? You wanted my cock?” Sehun asked thrusting inside his boyfriend changing their position so Baekhyun was now on his fours in front of him.

„Yes” Baekhyun cried sneezing sheets in his hand

„How much?” Sehun asked pushing harder, deeper into Baekhyun, he didn’t get the answer just loud and long moan while he was hitting Baekhyun’s prostate with his cock.

„I said, how much?” Sehun asked again this time slowing down torturing Baekhyun with it, showing him that he is angry, jealous, making him understand that he is in control that no matter how many people adore Baekhyun, how many of them wants to be with him he will always be the one in control over him. 

„Come on tell me” Sehun said, kissing back of Baekhyun’s neck, hands squeezing his butt and his hip barely moving just to annoy BAekhyun even more.

„Every time they were trying to touch me” Baekhyun needed to take break for a breath every word he was saying, Sehun started to move again moaning along with Baekhyun.

„I was smiling, because I knew I will be back to you, every touch was reminding me of you touching me there, when…when Lucas touched my knee I remembered this one gala where you were with me” Baekhyun said landing his chest on soft sheets to exhausted to keep himself at four as before.

„We were sitting in a first row but,… but it didn’t stoped you from touching me through my pants” Sehun was moving faster than ever, slowing down only for a second so Baekhyun could get deeper breath before talking and moaning again.

„I remembered how you were kissing my neck and whispering all things you will do to me if I win, and I won” Sehun smiled at the memory of him and Baekhyun going all night long to celebrate his boyfriend success 

It didn’t last long before both of them come, falling on a bed and breathing heavily. 

„I really missed you” Baekhyun said rolling on top of Sehun

„And I really love you” Sehun answered kissing top of Baekhyun’s head hugging him to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this random smut was inspired by a photo of ten and Lucas adoring Baekhyun, it can eventually have second and maybe third part because it was fun to write :D I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did <33


End file.
